smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
SMBX Wiki/Policy
Also Known As Rules This page shows information about this Wiki's Policy. User Rights If you'd like to become a staff member on this wiki, here's what you need to do: # Make sure you're not blocked, and have been with Fandom for over 6 days. # All right! Now, see Teh Meme Wiki/Staff/Available Positions, and decide which position you'd like. # Check Out The Requirements! # If you meet all the requirements, send a message to Commodorelm, this Wiki's Currently Active Bureaucrat, Explaining what the position is, and that you meet the requirements. Please allow 24 Hours for a response! # If it is accepted, a staff poll will be posted Here. # The community will show their opinions. # Good Luck! This Blog Post For Information About User Rights Requesting. Rules Apart from the regular Fandom Rules, SMBX Wiki has several additional rules. Please Note That This Page Is Still Under Construction. Thank You. Until It Is Completed, Please Use Your Common Sense Or Contact An Administrator Or Bureaucrat. BREAKING A LESS IMPORTANT RULE CAN BE EXCUSED, BUT IF YOU BREAK IT AFTER A WARNING YOU WILL BE BLOCKED. PLEASE DO NOT: (Rule Section One.) # Vandalise Pages, By Inserting Gibberish Or Nonsense. # Remove Needed Content From Pages. # Add Unnecessary Information Or Spam To Pages. # Upload Unneeded Files: Images Or Videos. # Just add the Article Stub category to a page, add the template and it will add the template and the category. This applies to all templates that will add a category. # Use this wiki as a place to create pages about new memes. If you want to make new memes, go to # Upload images that you're not going to put in a page. On discussions, please link to the image page elsewhere, do not upload it. # Write comments like "First to comment!" Or stuff like that. # Write comments with profanity or inappropriate content on Non-NSFW Pages. Slight profanity and some light innuendoes are allowed on NSFW PAGES. # Complain about the fact that all the memes are old or 'dead'. This is not a meme page, it is an archive of sorts of all the memes that have appeared over the years. So it’s normal that there are old memes. # Send people Ugandan knuckles tribe-themed spam messages on their message walls, unless they are all right with it. If not, it's just annoying. # Impersonate staff members. OTHER RULES: (Rule Section Two.) # Before creating new categories, please contact an Administrator. # If you see unnecessary profanity on pages, feel free to remove it! However, if it's a page like Surprise do not change the name to something like 'Surprise, man!'. In other words, if the meme originally had profanity in it, do not remove it. # When creating a page with profanity or mature language in the title, please use asterisks (*) to partially censor any questionable language. # ''To create a Sandbox, go to Special:Mypage/Sandbox. You may create sandboxes for designing templates, or other relevant stuff like that''. Please do not create sandboxes where you only type random text or add random images. # If you are Aztrosist, Shanoko, TheCommunistJudge Or VHSGuy21, Go Away. # Please put Notice-Type Templates such as , or At the top of the page. Block Policy Below are this wiki's policies on blocks. Category:SMBX Category:Fandom Category:SMBX Fandom Category:Community